Incubator apparatus of various types and designs are known. The basic purpose of the present invention is to brood highly sensitive egg material with extremely precise temperature and air humidity in order to exceed the results of natural brooding. It is an important factor that the conditions in the entire brooding chamber are maintained, namely that temperature deviations are 0.3.degree. or less. A further characteristic is to prevent the dust which accumulates during the hatching stage of the animals or fowl from being distributed throughout the entire apparatus. All known apparatus have disadvantages in this regard.
The desired purposes are inventively attained by a breeding and hatching apparatus (incubator) having a substantially rectangular or square housing, in which one or more brooding trays are arranged therein one above the other at equal or adjustable distances from each other. It is preferable that one or more fans with heating sources be arranged such that the air path to all directions is approximately of the same size. Also the air must preferably be forcably guided so that same circulates around the egg material at an even speed, amount and temperature. This is achieved vertically or horizontally depending on the brooding chamber height and size. Horizontal air flow is preferable in brooding chambers under 40 cm. in height, since here the thermal lift is not yet as active and for that reason temperature differences would not occur. At greater heights, the fan or fans are preferably arranged centrally on top and the air is drawn automatically on both sides in equal sized channels downwardly in order to flow evenly upwardly through the egg trays equipped with gas-permeable bottom walls. During the hatching phase or stage of the animals or fowl, fine dust mixed with small hairs become prevalent. In order for these not to be distributed throughout the entire apparatus, a filter is arranged on the suction side of the fans. The filters simultaneously effect a small underpressure in the space between the filter and fan. Connections for humidification and for fresh air lead into the space. Further connections are provided on the pressure side of the fan or fans to positively enhance the air humidification process, namely at water temperatures of below 50.degree. C. over 80% air humidity, at approximately 37.8.degree. C. air temperature is achieved. Through the preferable circulation of fresh air in the region between the filter and the fan, an even distribution of fresh air occurs and also during cooling phases an evenly cool air flow occurs. The construction of the brooding and hatching trays with gas-permeable bottom walls are substantially known. Also it is possible to arrange the trays so that they can be tipped each to the left or right, this tipping being done manually or by a motor. Tipping and turning of the eggs is needed in order to prevent a sticking of the embryos to the inside surface of the eggs.